World of Isekai
by Alpine992
Summary: Class D finds themselves summoned to another world, with the task ahead of them, bringing down the Demon Lord. But not is all that it seems in this new world of Swords and Magic. Ayanokōji, might just find the freedom he's searching for in this new world and his fellow Classmates might find something similar. Will they want to go back to Japan or continue with their lives here?


"O hero's I beseech you, respond to thy request and aid us in the quest that we seek, for this world is in desperate need of those such as thou."

The over dramatic speech made the newly summoned D Class students stare awkwardly at the woman who had made the sudden announcement. The fact that they had been summoned was just something completely unbelievable despite what they all had just witnessed. They stood in a large cathedral like space, the young woman that spoken had long blonde hair coupled by a black crown with blue stones adoring the tips and a black veil covering her face entirely, she wore a black dress that exposed her navel and abdomen. Surrounding the students of Class D were medieval knights, dressed in fullbody armour swords at their waist and spears in hand.

The D Class students of Tokyo Metropolitan Advanced Nurturing High School were confused at their new found situation, even their homeroom teacher Sae Chabashira had a rather unhealthy pale look to her face as she pulled forth a cigarette and lit it with a shaky hand, she was an Japanese History teacher not really adapt to handle such an abnormal situation. Student's eyes were already on her, sending questioning glances to her, hoping for some kind of answer but she didn't have one to give them. This situation was beyond her.

"Please, calm your minds." The woman spoke causing the class to turn back to face her. "I understand that your world has been shaken, but fear not for I, Morgan Le Fay, bare you no ill."

"What is happening here?" It was of course Yōsuke Hirata that spoke first, most of those of D Class looked to Hirata as a representative of their class. Morgan, whose face could not be seen walked down the few steps from the platform she had stood upon, the knights surrounding the class of students stood more at attention ready should anything happen.

"I've summoned you to this world." Morgan spoke softly, but it carried over the cathedral. "To a world not like your own, for we need your help."

"This is it!" It was Kanji Ike that made the sudden announcement, however the abrupt nature of the shout made the knights surrounding them ready their spears, causing the class to panic and scramble closer together, while Ike completely oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere continued on. "It's just like all those Light Novel scenarios! I'm totally ready for this!"

"Do you have a screw loose or something!" Ken Sudō shouted at him, marching up and grabbing him by the scruff of his uniform. "Take in the situation!"

"Ehehe, sorry Sudō ." Ike apologised as the larger teen let him go. "I'm just really pumped for this."

"Anyway Sudō, should you really be the one telling someone to read the situation?" Haruki Yamauchi asked with a laugh causing the larger teen to glare at him.

"Why have you summoned us?" Hirata asked Morgan, now that the situation had been calmed down and the knights returned to their stationary position.

"Don't be stupid Hirata!" Ike grinned walking through the class towards where the woman was standing. "It's to defeat the Demon Lord, am I right, my lady?" He said in what he believed to be a suave tone getting groans from some of the other students, right now was not the time to be cheesy.

"My, you are a knowledgeable one." Morgan replied, her features still unreadable due to the veil covering her face. "You are right, the Demon Lord has riddled this world for countless years. Until now we've been faced with never ending torment but with the help of you brave heroes." She began spreading her arms out.

"I'm sorry, why would we help you?" The blunt response stopped the woman, the question had come from none other than Suzune Horikita as she folded her arms and stared at the woman from the back of the class, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji standly awkwardly beside her. The woman however didn't seem taken back by the sudden harsh tone that the student had.

"Horikita!" Ike whined. "Aren't you little bit excited about all of this!?" Instead of an answer all he got was a cold glare in response making him shut up before she began speaking to the woman once more.

"I'm curious to know why we, mere highschool students, that have no knowledge, nor connection to this world suddenly have to defeat this 'Demon Lord'." Horikita replied making Ike shrink off to the side. "I see no reason why we should feel obligated to this world just because she summoned us here."

"As harsh as it sounds, she has a point." Hirata added slightly more cautiously as he turned to face the woman.

"By no means do I ask that you put your lives on the line for nothing." The woman bowed her head. "Please, rest assured that your victory will not go unrewarded."

"Reward or not, I see no reason to risk my life for something that does not involve me." Horikita added. "You've summoned us here, which means you have the means to send us back. You brought us here against our will, equal to that of a kidnapping, I ask that you return us immediately." Murmurs at Horikita's words began to rise up among the class.

"It's true that we have the means to summon those from another world to ours, however the reverse is quite impossible for us at this moment." Dead silence passed over the group as the woman simply stood before them, letting the information sink in.

"At this moment, so it's possible at least?" Horikita asked.

"Indeed, in exactly one year it will be possible to send those that have been summoned to their original world, it takes that much time to accumulate the Magic Power to perform the ritual." She bowed to the class once more. "You have my sincerest apologies, but there was no other way. Our land is in desperate need of aide."

"Excuse me, may I have some time alone with my class." Chabashira-sensei spoke as she walked forward, cigarette on her lip. It seemed her nerves had calmed down for the most part. Morgan nodded and with a wave of her hand, the knights surrounding them turned and began to exit the room, Morgan following after them. Once she reached the doors she turned to face them.

"I shall inform the King of your arrival." With that the large doors closed behind her, the students looking to their teacher.

"Is this a test?" Ayanokōji asked, getting glances from a few, was he serious?

"No." Chabashira-sensei answered. "This is unprecedented." She continued on. "Horikita is right, we have no responsibility of doing anything for these people."

"However, what if they suddenly cast us out?" Hirata brought up. "They've summoned us here with the intent to defeat this Demon Lord, if we suddenly back out of that, what means do they have to accommodate us, let alone send us back." Chabashira-sensei didn't show it but the kid was right. There were twenty five students here in a world they knew nothing about. This was getting even more problematic.

"Ike."

"Yes ma'am?" The one called stepped forward.

"You said you're aware of what's happening here? What is it we are dealing with?" She questioned making him grin as he began to go into a long explanation of the isekai genre Yamauchi also aiding in the explanation, the female body of the class glaring at the two at the mention of harem's but they continued on.

A Fantasy World, in the time of medieval period with magic and monsters filled with adventurers. Declaring that what was normal back in Japan wasn't normal here that what they saw might not be normal to them, but they had to accept it. From slavery to fantasy like species to the very imaginary.

Ike and Yamauchi also went into level and statuses but no matter what either of the two tried, there was nothing to confirm that theory.

"What do you think?" Horikita questioned as she stood beside Ayanokōji who had taken a seat on the steps as the rest of the class listened on to what Ike and Yamauchi had to say.

"I can't say I've read an Isekai genre before." Ayanokōji replied. "Sounds interesting." A swift smack and his head lurched forward from the blow, making him glance up at Horikita who barely looked like she had moved from her posed arm crossed position. "What was that for?"

"Is your mind clearly that damaged from what happened?" She asked with a heated glare down at him. "If we have to spend an entire year in this other world, do you really expect the King, whoever it may be, to allow us to stay here with the intent of not helping them?" She questioned.

"Twenty six people is a fair amount of mouths to feed." Ayanokōji agreed. "I don't know of anyone willing to look after that many freeloaders."

"So it can be assumed that we'll be forced to be self reliant during our time here." She frowned. "We've little to nothing to go off of, only the random babbling of those two."

"That random babbling might come in handy." Ayanokōji added.

"If we simply go off what they say we'll no doubt be lead down the path of fighting this creature they call 'Demon Lord' and everything in between." Horikita told him. "Who are we to decide the fate of another world? We have no quarrel with this being, nor it with us."

"True, it could be the good guy and it might all just be one big misunderstanding."

"Are you patronising me?" She glared down at him, only for the teen to shrug his shoulders at her question.

"It's just one possibility, there is an immense amount of knowledge we don't have on the situation." He explained to her. "It's hot." He groaned, since arriving the temperature had begun to show just how much there was a difference to here and the air conditioned classroom they had been summoned from. Horikita simple ignored his attitude towards the heat and glanced over to the other students and their home-room teacher.

"For now, I don't believe that this Demon Lord that they speak of is our concern." Chabashira-sensei announced. "As your teacher in this instance, I'm your sole Guardian, therefore I make the rules. If you have a problem with that, age another ten years and I'll consider passing the roll over to one of you."

"I didn't expect her to take a leadership role in this instance." Horikita admitted.

"She is a teacher after all." Ayanokōji stated, trailing to the thought that it was her job to look out for them. "Or maybe her maternal instinct is finally kicking in?" He suggested.

"As for our current predicament, we have no other option but to wait the year as Morgan Le Fay said it would take to return us home. Therefore, I believe listening to the King is our next step." Having finished her cigarette she put it out back in her packet not wanting to leave it in a place that very well might be a place of worship. "If what Ike and Yamauchi said is true, the King is true royalty. Meaning, be polite, don't speak unless spoken too. It very well might cost you your head. Sudō."

"Why are you telling me specifically!" Sudō shouted at her.

"If I need to explain, than you really are hopeless." She sighed. "For now, I'll do the talking. If you have questions, leave it until later. This is not a situation where we can afford to be careless." With that, the large doors at the end of the cathedral opened with Morgan standing in the doorway.

"The King is ready for you now." She told them, the class beginning to file out after Chabashira-sensei.

The cathedral itself seemed to be apart of a larger structure as they ventured through the interior with only courtyards and windows having visible line of sight to the sky. Knights by the dozen lined every hallway, all on duty. A few servants passed them by without more than a curious glance but soon moved on to their own duties. Morgan didn't seem to be giving them a tour as they soon arrived to a large set of marbel doors.

"Please, the King is aware of your circumstances and will be lenient to a degree." Morgan instructed as she ushered for the knights to open the doors, it took three on either side to push the large marble doors open. Inside was even more regal than the interior of the Chapel that they had been summoned to, in a word it was indescribable. A long red carpet met them at the entrance that traveled at least a hundred meters the room large enough to easily occupy a few thousand should it require it. At the end of the red carpet was a throne and upon it a gorgeous regal woman. The King.

Despite sitting, it was easy to see that she was tall and very curvaceous, she was clad in silver and blue, some being armor while other cloth with a fur lined red cape adorned her shoulders. Her golden hair, for calling it blonde would be an insult, was tied in a bun. It was hard to see but the golden crown seemingly rose from her hair instead of sitting atop her head.

"Dear Sister." Morgan greeted with a bow after they crossed the large room. "I've brought those that have been summoned." The King rose from her throne showing her true height, only being shorter than Sudō but held the presence that made her feel like she was towering over them all.

"Welcome. I am Altria Pendragon." She greeted, her voice easily filling the enormous room. "Morgan has given me the circumstances and your hesitance to aide us." Chabashira-sensei cleared her throat, for even she was struck by the beauty of the King.

"Your Grace." Chabashira bowed her head respectfully. "I am Sae Chabashira." She introduced herself. "I am the teacher of these twenty five students, therefore in this circumstance I am their legal guardian."

"Raise your head." Altria spoke and Chabashira followed the order. "I can understand your turmoil, however right now you must be weary of what has happened, I'm sure it's not easy to accept the fact you've been summoned to another world."

"A feast has been prepared." Morgan told the class. "Tonight you can dine and rest, tomorrow we'll handle matters." Excitement filled the students as they began to chatter amongst themselves, while they were concerned about everything they would feel more relaxed if they had time to come to terms with everything.

"Morgan, I'll leave them to you for the evening." Altria informed getting a nod from her sister. "Enjoy yourselves, I shall attend later." Morgan once more led the class from the room, however Altria noticed that one had not followed instantly after the rest of the class of teenagers, for a few moments he stood where he had since entering looking up at her. She had initially thought he was going to speak, instead he just turned and walked out after his fellow classmates. However something about him had caught her by surprise, the look in his eyes.

Despite the fact the he held a rather carefree look about himself even standing before her and to take in his current situation of being transported against his will to another world, his eyes were what had stood out to her the most, they seemed to hold a rather keen intellect despite his composure. He was an interesting to say the least.

* * *

The massive hall Class D had been led to was enormous and those not use to such didn't hide their astonishment to the luxury's that were presented before them. Large platters of food were brought forth by maids and butlers, drinks varying from alcoholic to water and even some that was probably unique to this world. Chabashira-sensei had no hesitation in taking a glass of wine and quickly downing it with ease before taking another however only nursing this one.

It was problematic when not a single person stopped those underage from reaching for the alcoholic beverages, even Chabashira-sensei was to late as the recognised stupid trio from taking their first alcoholic drinks. She made it very clear after that, that they were not to do so again, not even Sudo dared argue against her and it was then treated by the servants that they were not to serve alcoholic beverages for the summoned 'Heros'.

Food was quickly devoured as chatter among the students arose. Those of Karuizawa's group of friends were even complaining about the bathroom situation, they after all were in a medieval time period where the very notion of indoor plumbing had yet to be invented or at the very least, not up to highschool girl standards no doubt in the time they had to spend here, more complaints would arise about certain hygiene situations. The toilet situation was not the most desirable but they had to live with it, it's not like they had any other choice.

The slightly intoxicated stupid trio were talking with Hirata of all people about the prospect of taking this Hero thing seriously, it looked as though the three had cornered him and were asking his opinion on the situation. He of course was trying to give both pro's and con's of the situation, at least until Karuizawa came to the rescue and pulled him away. The Trio left it at that, but it seemed they were keen to try their luck as Hero's in the current situation. The mentioning of impressing a few certain individuals of their class arose amidst the chatter of the three.

Kushida as usual was making merry with everyone, keeping spirits high and making sure everything was going okay. Even in this situation it was Kushida who kept the positivity in the class, just like she always had. Her personality was really shining through in the current predicament.

Of course there were those that weren't exactly in groups at all, the ever prominent Kōenji was drinking a fine wine and eating grapes fed to him by one of the maids, it seemed as though he was making himself quite at home here and taking advantage of the serving staff. There were also others, mulling over the food or simply taking an interest in the large hall itself.

Ayanokōji in particular had found himself on a terrace, looking out over what seemed to be a vast city stretching into the distance before a large grassland passed on after that before a mountain range came into view. To anyone watching it just looked as though he was staring off into space.

"So this is where you snuck off to." Horikita's voice reached him but he didn't turn to face her.

"It was getting a bit much in there." Ayanokōji shrugged as Horikita leaned on the doorway to the terrace.

"Do we really need to spend an entire year here?" She asked.

"So we were told, it's not like we ourselves know how to get back." He added. "There's no point in complaining about what we can't change." There was a silence for a time between the two as Horikita stared at his back. Finally she spoke up once more.

"What are you thinking?"

"That it wouldn't be so bad, to stay here."

"You're joking right?" She asked only getting silence in return. "You can't be serious Ayanokōji." She continued walking towards him, standing by his side facing him. "You really thinking about staying? Of doing what they want and being a Hero to defeat this Demon King?" Ayanokōji simply turned to face her, his face surprisingly serious and his eyes holding a look she didn't feel comfortable with.

"Who's to say in a year we'll get to return home?" Horikita's eyes shot wide open at his words. "We've been told in a year that we can return home, we've been given no evidence of this and it's ignorant to suddenly believe what we've been told, it's what everyone wants to hear after all. Maybe it is possible, in seven months we'll return. Then what? What happens when we're back after a year has passed? It's not like things will just return to normal."

"What you're saying is irrelevant." Horikita told him, but her words didn't hold the same tone that she usually carried his own words having effected her. "If there is a possibility to return, why shouldn't we grasp at it?"

"True, but what does that mean for us that return? The time here will certainly change our outlook here, or is a year simply insignificant in the grand scheme of things?" He once more turned to face the scenery over the terrace. "I'm just saying, it wouldn't be so bad to stay."

Horikita remained silent, she wasn't sure what to make of his words. He was right there right now there was no evidence that there was a way to return, that had already come to mind. They were going off the words of the woman who had summoned them here. This was reality, there could be hidden means that they didn't know about, something Ayanokōji was already taking into account. There was still so much she didn't know about Ayanokōji and right now, she didn't know whether to consider him an ally or not. He had agreed to help her get to Class A, but right now that didn't mean anything, Class A was irrelevant in this other world.

Instead of speaking, Horikita turned and walked back inside the large hall, missing the glance that she and Ayanokōji were getting from their teacher. She was surprised to find a large commotion start as the hall's doors opened once more and the King entered the hall. Horikita, just like the rest of the class turned in her direction, she wasn't alone however. Morgan Le Fay, the woman to summon them here and the cause of her doubt right now, but two unknowns were with them, both having eerily similar appearances to the King.

The first was a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. Her hair was golden just like that of the King's however no crown adorned her head. Her face shows some signs of naivety yet still displayed a regal elegance. She wore an elegant blue dress that flowed down her left leg with a black skirt covering her right thigh, with black gloves reaching her biceps. It was clear just by looking at her that she was more muscular than any of the girls in Class D but despite this she wasn't un-attractive in anyway.

The second was a younger woman, just by facial features alone it was clear that she was the younger of the two siblings. Yet their features were near identical to one another, however the younger had a rather vibrant personality as she looked on in wonder at the 'Heros' that had been summoned. She wore a white dress that flared out into a skirt, black leggings matched the black bow holding her hair back.

"Heros, I'd like to introduce you to my Daughters." Alteria spoke with a smile before gesturing to the elder daughter in the blue dress. "Artoria, my eldest Daughter." The young woman looked on, facing those gathered before bowing her head a little.

"A pleasure to meet you, Heros." She politely greeted them.

"And my youngest daughter, Lily." Alteria gestured the the girl in white.

"Hello!" She happily smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we'll get along!" She bowed before rising back up with a smile. From there the class practically swarmed the two princesses. While Artoria felt slightly overwhelmed, Lily fully engaged with everyone with youthful vigour.

While her daughters were acquainting themselves with the Heros, Alteria moved around the large group Morgan not far behind her. In the corner of her eye she spotted the one she had taken interest in out on the terrace, however she instead headed for the woman in the black suit, Sae Chabashira.

"May we speak?" Alteria asked as Chabashira-sensei rose from the couch she had taken to sitting upon.

"Of course… Your Grace." Alteria smiled, it was clear that the terms of court were not familiar to these otherworlders.

"Please, do not force yourself, since we're not holding court I've no reason to force the terms you yourself are not familiar with." Chabashira-sensei hesitated slightly before nodding.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Of course, I'm sure that there are many things that you're unfamiliar with here. I have no doubt that so much can be learned from one another." She smiled before she frowned slightly. "Morgan has told me of what transpired after you were summoned, that some of your students, that their intention is not to fight the Demon King."

"Can I speak honestly?" Chabashira-sensei asked, getting a nod from Alteria. "It's a big ask, Japan… our world doesn't have something like Demon Kings and if things had continued on, these kids would probably have never have known warfare." Instinctively she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a lighter, the flame flickering to life with the simple mechanism, something Alteria was curious of but didn't comment on it. "I've advised them to hear you out, however I ask that you accept their decision on the matter."

"I see." Alteria showed she understood, it was up to the students themselves to decide which path that they took. Looking over the students gathered, their similar red uniforms were a large contrast to the rest of the room. Alteria's attention was brought away from the students that were her hope for her Kingdom by Chabashira as she spoke once more.

"For those of us that don't wish to fight against this Demon Lord, what will you do with them?" Alteria smiled lightly as she turned to face the teacher.

"I see, you're concerned that if you do not fight, then I'll simply cast you aside." Altria confirmed. "Of course, your fear is well warranted due to your circumstance but fear not, I am not so arrogant as to tear you from your prior lives and simply let you rot away on a whim." She informed her. "Those that wish to aide us, will be given training here in the castle amidst tutors of both the sword and magic, lessons will also be given on this worlds history and anything else you wish to learn."

"Those that don't aide you?" Chabashia-sensei question, feeling that this was the answer she mostly desired.

"Depending on what they can offer, I can give them noteable positions. They can attend lessons if they so desire too. Of course there will be limits on what they'll be allowed to study, otherwise should they see fit to pursue their own agendas they are free to leave the castle. I'm sure that they would have no problem surviving in another world such as this, after all the Heroes have a special commodity about them that make them unique to this world."

Alteria saw that Chabashia-sensei was content with her answer they ended up in a rather peaceful silence. It seemed that while their positions were vastly different, one ruling a nation the other incharge of a classroom, they were simply observers to what was happening in the room for now.

The events of the following morning would truly change the way Class D found themselves in this new world.


End file.
